


You don't have to make any promises, love

by maialec



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Amy's death, Post-Season/Series 02, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maialec/pseuds/maialec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon had to tell Kieren why he went to the city and what he was supposed to do that day he eventually saved his life. And that wasn't going to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to make any promises, love

Simon knew they weren't the perfect couple. He knew they had a lot of flaws and a lot of problems they needed to deal with, but nothing they couldn't get over.

This was different.

Simon had to tell Kieren why he went to the city and what he was supposed to do that day he eventually saved his life. That wasn't going to be easy.

He spent days after Amy's funeral figuring out what he was going to say and thinking of every possible question Kieren would ask him. He played hundreds of scenarios in his head, from best to worst. He was now ready. _Next chance I get, I'll tell him_ , he thought to himself.

\-----

There was a knock on the door of the bungalow and if Simon's heart still worked, it would have definitely threatened to jump out of his chest. He rushed to it and, before opening it, he took a deep breath in. Just as expected, Kieren was standing outside, his usually fluffy hair a little damp from the rain. Simon rushed him in, took his coat and invited him to sit on the couch.

Kieren couldn't help but notice Simon's strange behaviour. His (unnecessary) breathing was hitched and he kept fiddling with the sleeves of his jumper.

'Is everything okay?' Kieren asked worriedly and put a hand on Simon's leg.

Simon looked down and smiled a little forcefully.

'For now, yes...' He couldn't bear to look him straight in the eyes so he kept looking around the room.

'What do you mean? Simon?'

Silence.

'Simon, what's wrong?' he asked a little louder this time.

'There is something I have to tell you.' he eventually spoke.

'Alright, then, shoot.' Simon gazed at him, but he couldn't read his face. He turned his gaze to his hands. 'The day before the whole incident in the cemetery, I told you I went in the city, but then I didn't get the chance to tell you why.' Kieren swallowed. He remembered that, right after that, Philip burst in the room with Amy in his arms. He shook away that horrible memory and tried to focus on Simon's voice.

'I went to a hotel to meet with one of the 12 disciples. He had a message for me from the Prophet regarding the First Risen.'

Kieren sighed. He really didn't want to hear anything about the ULA anymore, but still, he listened.

'He told me that, in order for the Second Rising to take place, the First Risen has to be sacrificed on the 12th hour of the 12th day of the 12th month.' he recited, the words of the Prophet still stuck in his head. He paused for a bit and met Kieren's eyes. They were fixed on him and his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Nevertheless, he listened quietly. Simon took another unnecessary breath.  
'I was shocked.' he whispered. 'I thought that, if I'd found the First Risen, they'd be worshiped and respected and that this would be the start of a new life for all of us, for the Undead.' he sighed and looked down. 'When you told the story of your rising that day at lunch and you said no one else was around, I...' he couldn't go on, but he had to, he had to let everything out.

Kieren was still silent taking in the whole thing. He understood now what Simon was doing that day at the cemetery. He was going to kill him, thinking he was the First Risen. What Simon didn't know was that he lied. Kieren was definitely not the first to rise from his grave. He could still remember 'rabids' roaming around the graves when he rose.

'You know, what I said then wasn't completely true. I wasn't alone when I rose. There were a few... PDS sufferers already wandering about.' Kieren said in a small voice.

Simon's eyes went wide. He glanced up at Kieren and saw that his head was slightly bowed. If Kieren wasn't the First, then that means that, if Simon wasn't so attached to him, he probably would've killed him in vain.

'Oh, God... I... You are not the First Risen?!' his voice raised a little in shock.

'You were going to _kill_ me.' Kieren stated more to himself. 'You were going to KILL me, Simon!' he finally met his eyes.

'I couldn't do that, Kieren! When I saw that lady was about to shoot you, I just... I just forgot about what I had to do. I knew I couldn't let you die. And I would've _never_ forgiven myself if I had been the one to get you killed!' he sighed 'Truth is, I don't think I had it in me...' He looked away. There was nothing else he could say. It was all up to Kieren now.

'You know Maxine Martin killed Amy because apparently _she_ was the First Risen?' Kieren looked Simon dead in the eyes. Simon turned his gaze to him, but couldn't say anything. 'Yeah, I talked to Philip. He told me what happened. And I don't know what to believe anymore, because she died and still no Second Rising happened.' He was desperate. He had to ask Simon. He needed to know.

'What if you thought it was Amy? What then? Would you have killed her?' Kieren's voice sounded calm, but he was far from it.  
Simon was overwhelmed. Out of all the scenarios he'd played in his head, he didn't see this coming. Indeed, what would he have done? After a long silence, he shook his head.

'No. No, I couldn't have killed Amy either. I don't think I could've killed _anyone_ , whether I was certain they were the First or not, let alone you or Amy.' His eyes locked on Kieren's as he said it. And Kieren could tell that he meant every word. But he still had to process everything. It was too much for him.

He got up, put his coat on and left without saying a word. He needed some time alone.

Simon didn't move from his spot on the couch. He didn't know what was going on in Kieren's head. He didn't know if that was the end for them, if he would ever see him again. All he could do now was wait.

\-----

Kieren went to Amy's grave. He hadn't been there ever since the funeral, but, as stupid as it sounds, he needed to see her. Or, more like, her head stone. He sat on the damp ground and just let it out. He couldn't keep the tears in anymore.

'I can't believe you are _dead_ , Amy! For real this time. And for what?! For a stupid prophecy that we don't even know is true?!' The tears kept rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. 'And I was about to die too because of it! Simon was going to _kill me_ , Amy!' he shouted.

He looked around hoping that no one was around to hear him yelling at a bloody grave. He sat there in silence for a bit, thinking about everything that happened.

Simon thought he was the First Risen.  
Simon was about to kill him.  
Simon jumped in front of a bullet _for him._  
Simon gave up his beliefs and dreams of a better second life _for him._  
 _Simon saved his life._

_\-----_

It had already gotten dark outside and the rain was even stronger than before when Simon heard a loud knock on the door. Who could possibly be looking for him at this time? He didn't expect to see Kieren, soaked wet, like he'd just got out of a pool, at his door after everything that happened. They stared at each other for a while until Simon realised that Kieren was still standing in the rain.

'Come in, I... I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes.' Simon said in a small voice.

Kieren stepped in and grabbed his arm. He looked up at him, searching for his gaze.

'Listen to me first, please. I... I have given things a thought and... I understand that you didn't want to harm me. Hell, you've actually given up everything you believed, everything you thought was right to save me!' he said. 'I know you couldn't have hurt anyone if you were told you had to, so for that, thank you! Really. I haven't actually thanked you properly for saving my life, Simon.' Kieren smiled a little.

Simon just stared at him in awe not knowing what to say. He blinked a few times before he spoke.

'I... I thought you'd never want to see me again. I thought... I'd have to leave town...'

'What?' Kieren cut him off. 'How could I do that to you after everything you've done for me? After everything you've given up?' He cupped his cheek gently. 'I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ let you leave. It’s the least I can do for you.'

For the first time that day, Simon smiled genuinely.

'Yes, I was mad when I heard what you... I was mad, but who wouldn't be? I guess the whole Amy thing had to do with it as well.'

Simon grabbed his hand and kissed it.

'Let's get you dried, okay?'

Simon gave him a towel while he searched for a few clothes. He found a pair of pants and one of his oversized jumpers and handed them to him. After he changed they both climbed in Simon's bed.

Kieren snuggled up next to him burying his face in the jumper Simon gave him, breathing in his scent. Simon wrapped his arms around Kieren and started absentmindedly rubbing small circles on his waist.

'I'm glad you came back.' he whispered in his hair. 'I don't know... I don't know what I would've done if you'd left...' he sighed and kissed the top of his head.

Kieren looked up at him and moved closer to his face. 'I'm here with you. I'm not leaving.'

He pressed his lips to Simon's as if to seal his promise, a promise he was willing to keep. He didn't want to think about the future, at least not now. Now he wanted to feel Simon as close to him as possible and not let go until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to put my own twist on this even though I know this confession thing has been dealt with in hundreds of fics before. But (ironic) YOLO. This is my fist Siren fic so, you know, constructive criticism and comments are more than welcome ^_^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
